The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 2
TAD Chapter2: A Secret A/N: Yay I got some reviews! Thank you people! Chapter 2 of TAD: Salvator Alex wakes up on the largest most comfortable sofa he's ever seen. And he realizes, naked, with only a thin white sheet covering him. He wraps it around his waste as he gets up and looks around the room he was in. It is richly decorated, with old wooden furnitures and golden linings everywhere he looked at. This was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Footsteps alert him of the presence of someone behind him. It was a dude, looks slightly older than Alex and has brown hair and eyes which are totally boring and common such as the ones Desmond has, except even more boring and common. He looks at Alex in confusement. "So you're my bother's new toy." He says. Alex frowns. "I'm not a toy. My name's Alex and I have no idea how I got here or where here is." Common guy nods slowly. "I'm Stephan Salvatore, Damon's brother. From what I heard last night he brought you here in our home." His brother? Then he had to be a vampire too. Alex looks around the room for something which he could defend himself with but there is nothing, so he tries to stall for time. "Where are my clothes? And my stuff?" Stephan shrugs his shoulders. "Aaaah, he's awake!" a voice comes from nowhere in the house. Damon comes in only a second later. "What's up?" "Give me back my clothes and let me go, vampire" Alex says, calming himself down. Stephan looks angry that Alex knew about that, but fuck him (A/N not literally!). "OK, sure." Damon vanishes from the room with his vampire superspeed and comes back a second later with a black leather bag. "I can give you a ride if you like." "As if I'm going to have faith in you, who were trying to kill me last night." "But I didn't." "Yeah well whatever mate (A/N: Harry Potter reference! Isn't that great?) I don't care." Alex takes his bag and finds the bathroom where he locks himself to put on his clothes. They're bloodstained but since they're black it doesn't show too much and at least everything's still there especifically his armbracer. Thank whatever for that (A/N Alex is an atheist but he has a good reason keep reading and you'll see!). When he is clothed again he gets out of the bathroom and tries to leave the house but Damon is in front of the front door. "Alex, wait!" He says. "I spared you because there was something different about you. Something special. And I wanted to know you better. Can you give me a chance to make it up to you? It's just one car ride." Alex glares at him because his last offer of a car ride ended with his fangs in his neck but he guesses now that he knows he wouldn't be surprised by the vampire and can defend himself. "Yeah ok whatever." Damon smiles at him and his smile is just radiantly beautiful and holy shit why can't Alex control his thoughts around this guy? He hopes neither of them is of the mind reading sparkly kind. Since he has seen them in the sun in the living room and they didn't sparkle so he guesses not. Damon has a supercool glossy black sportscar (A/N: I don't know anything about cars so if you have suggestions about the brand and model please give them!) which he drives superfast to town but Alex isn't afraid coz Damon's a vampire and has superreflexes too. In five minutes they're back in Mystique Falls and Damon drops him in front of the real estate shop. "Is there anything else I can do (A/N: More like kendo lol)?" Damon asks. Alex shrugs. The vampire seems to be trying his best. "Yea, could you get my bike and my stuff? I left them yesterday at the bar." Sure thing. Damon says and he drives off. In the real estate shop Alex met Jenna who is a fat blonde who acts like she's hot shit around here. "You must be Mr Miles." she says with an obliviously fake smile. "Yeah." "I'm Jenna. I expected someone a little... older considering what a large house you asked over the phone." "Yeah well I have the money to pay for it." "Okay then! Would you like to see it first? It's only a two minutes' walk from here." "Well duh dumb bitch. Of course I want to see it." Still with her fake smile on her lips she leads him to the town plaza as she calls it. It's a large circular empty with houses all around it and roads leaving it from every direction. On one side of the plaza there's a huge manor but they go for a house to the right. It's much smaller of course but it was still big. Inside it looks kinda nice although Alex thinks he would probably have to redecorate. "I'll take it." he says. "Okay." Jenny answers. "Here are the keys, you have one week for the payment." And she left taking her lameness away with her. Alex had followed her to the door because you never know with people, she may have stayed and tried to rob him or something (A/N: You'll know why he thinks that). When she has left Alex notices Damon's car in front of the house then the vampire arrived with superspeed, carrying his bike like it was nothing. The effort was making his muscles even more pronounced under his navy shirt and he was panting slightly which was just erotic. "There it is." Damon said. "Thanks." Alex says, reaching out for his bag in the bike. But Damon moves, keeping it away from Alex. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Alex gives him a 'dude-you-think-I'm-stupid?" face. "You're a vampire, why would I invite you in when it's the only thing that keeps you out of my house which is where I would rather be safe?" Damon pouts, which is sexy as hell." No invitation, no stuff." Alex glareds at him in fury, but he sighs and gives in. "Fine, whatever. Come in Damon." Damon smiles which was even sexier. "With pleasure." He drops the bike and grabs Alex's bag then comes in. The two went upstairs to the salon where Damon drops the bag. "So about my second chance?" he asks turning around. Alex shifts uncomfortably. He really wanted to forgive this hot guy for that one mistake even if he knew he shouldn't. "I'll think about it." "That's enough." He says, grabbing Alex by the hips. He looks into Alex's eyes but Alex knows that's how vampire hypnotizes people so he doesn't look back. "Look at me he said, and his tone is just begging and Alex wants to do it more than anything so he does. Damon's blue eyes are beautiful, the color of the ocean, and for a while they just stand there not saying anything, so Alex knows he wasnt being hypnotized because vampires used their voice for that too. Then suddenly it's unbearable for Alex so he looks away. "Thanks for the ride, and my bag." He breaks free of Damon's grasp, who understands and leaves. Alex reaches for his bag to check and empties it, making sure that everything is still there. There are lances, quarters of staffs, swords, axes, daggers, bows, crossbows, and the most important, two more armbracers like the one Alex wore. "What're you doing with all that?" a voice came from behind. Damon had come back into the room! A/N: Oh no! How will Damon react to that? Find out next time! Characters *Alex *Desmond (mentioned) *Stefan *Damon *Jenna Notes Chapter 2